dankest_memesfandomcom-20200213-history
OUSD Security
'Summary ' OUSD Security is THE great fireball. IT's also many memes. This is just another example of OUSD security defeating Orror SANESS (Exaggerated) 'Stats ' Tier: At least 8-A - likely 0 (Is a Global security fireball, Defeated Orror SANESS (Exaggerated) and The Ultimate Colossal Quote) l Ocean Tier (Is an inside joke) Name: Orange Unified School District Child protection act, The Inside Joke, The Great Fireball, OvO, OUSD Internet Security, OUSD Security, many inside joke memes in villa park school Origin: USA? I Villa Park, California, USA, Orange, California telling kids that sharing and touching each other is dangerous and bad and might/will likely kill you Gender: Female Age: I am too lazy to find out Classification: Child Protection Act l Inside joke Powers and Abilities: Security Manipulation, Broken manipulation, Fixed manipulation, meme manipulation (Is the great fireball), Victory Manipulation ( manipulates the condition always to their advantage), Internet manipulation (it’s software.) , Maturity manipulation ( Made Orror mature), Existence Erasure (As a real thing, with Ban Hammer it can block your account from your own computer!) Immortality (ALL OF THEM), Tech manipulation ( it’s a bot), Admin manipulation ( it’s an admin in OUSD, why it can do Existence Erasure) User Psychology (can use every single power that ousd students (like Orror) have), and MATURITY Immunity (It has been influencing JBW events since the time of The Paradox and Not Paradox threads), it's all these but more and more powerful as an inside joke 'Attack Potency: 8B (FRA) l Ocean' Speed: c (Is light Speed)-Omnipresent (Sees everything that all OUSD Students (Like Orror) see.) l Ocean (Is an inside joke) - None (Is a stationary target) Lifting Strength: 7A (Lifted The Ultimate Colossal Quote) l Ocean (Is an inside joke) Striking Strength: same a lifting strength Durability: High Memetic+ (Took attacks from orror going all out, Final form, for 1 month without a scratch and is still Trolling orror to this day) l High memetic - High Undefinable+ likely far far far far far far higher (More powerful than before) Stamina: Infinite (Makes Orror Rage) l Ocean Range: global l Ocean Standard Equipment: Itself, Great Fireballs, Ban Hammer Intelligence: Memeteligence (likes math and cats) Weaknesses: It cannot fight outside of it’s realm, likewise no one can fight it outside it’s realm. l It's signature moves (Internet cencorship and ban hammer) can only be used in it's realm. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See Powers and Abilities (Makes you see the abilities and powers) , The Great Fireball (Keeps everyone under the dark), Remove account (Used it to remove accounts like Orror SANESS (Exaggerated) It worked but it's up and running again, Swap immunity (is a firewall so it cannot be swapped) l As an inside joke it has become so powerful that Orror does not want to fight it and instead he lets others fight it instead. Feats: Defeated The Ultimate colossal quote 20 times in 5 days, globally blocked Orror from seeing the evidence that Alex beat Pulsimann , Gave a migraine immune OrrorSONESS (Exaggerated) a migrane, Even more powerful as an inside joke Notable Victories: The Ultiamte Colossal Quote: Orror Used OUSD internet to defeat TUCQ at one point because he was bored. It worked better than expected Orror SANESS (Exaggerated): (hundreds, if not thousands of times and i'm not joking) Every victory and inconclusive matches that Orror SANESS (Exaggerated) has All OUSD Students Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: